1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foldable playyard for an infant to play inside, which is capable of offering an expanded space for leisure use but can be folded to reduce its size for storage and portable carrying.
2. Related Art
A foldable playyard is typically provided to form a safe place for an infant to play inside, and a conventional foldable playyard is normally composed of a plurality of tubular rod 401 and 402 and connecting joints 403 and 404, and these components construct a foldable frame, as shown in FIG. 1. The frame can both expand to form a play space and be folded up for easy storage. The frame is further composed of an upper frame 41 and a lower frame 42. Generally, a locking device 4031 is equipped with the connecting joint 403 of the upper frame 41 while only the connecting joint 404 of the lower frame 42 is supplied for connecting a tubular rod 402. The locking device 4031 will keep the tubular rods of the upper frame 41 in an expanded status while the lower frame keeps its expanded status by its weight and/or that of the infant""s. After the locking device of the upper frame is released, the frame becomes foldable. The lower frame also becomes foldable after it is pulled up.
There are not any other locking devices equipped with conventional lower frame. This may become dangerous when someone accidentally applies a force on the foldable playyard since it will not ensure safety of the infant inside.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results could be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Accordingly, the present invention provides mainly a foldable playyard for an infant, especially a foldable playyard which can prevent unwanted folding and thus ensure the safety of an infant.
A safety pin is introduced in the connecting joint of the lower frame in order to securely maintain the rods in a normally expanded status and prevent them from accidental folding. Every safety pin of the connecting joint is connected to a operating handle by a pulled element. Pulling action of the operating handle will release every safety pin simultaneously, and the lower frame becomes foldable.
These and other features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and dependent claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.